TheAspie
| place=Winner | alliances=Karma Blindsiders Alliance | challenges=10 | votesagainst=5 | days=39 | season2=Survivor: Peru | tribes2=██ Flama ██ Flagua | place2= Runner-Up (2/14) | alliances2= | challenges2=3 | votesagainst2=3 | days2= 26 }} also knows as Noah is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Othello. He also competed on Survivor: Peru. He is known for being the first contestant in Survivor: Othello to receive fourteen Othello pieces, effectively making him immune from every Tribal Council, giving him a spot in the Final 3. His challenge strength, social game and confidence, as well as his subsequent leadership over the Karma Blindsiders Alliance, earned him the title of Sole Survivor. Profile Name (Age): Noah (16) Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim to Fame: Auditioning for a high school play with 69 other people, joining 39 of them to callbacks and being placed on the cast with only 17 others. Inspiration in Life: My mother. Since 2003, she's been the only parent I've got, and a decade later, she still never fails to disappoint when it comes to being a good parent who always wants the very best of her family. Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, acting and competitive forensics. Pet Peeves: Hypocrites, liars and people who have "swag." 3 Words to Describe You: Confident, fun and driven. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? I would bring an iPod that is loaded with my favorite music because I can't live without my rockin' jams! Speaking of things I can't live without, I would also bring a book of monologues so I can keep my acting and "forensicating" spirit up. Finally, I would bring with me my pet cat, Milo, because I love the little guy to death! SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Greg Buis for his wackiness and likability. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I want to explore the world and participate in the adventure of a lifetime! I want to escape life in the Midwest, and I also want to get the chance to meet people who feel the same way as I do, even if it means having to sit in front of a computer for thirty-nine days. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I only think of the positives when it comes to situations like this, never the negatives. Thinking negatively is just not how I operate! It's because I do this that I can picture many different possibilities for me to climb the mountain and win the game. Survivor: Othello Voting History Survivor: Peru Voting History Trivia *Noah has named 4 episodes of Survivor: Othello. **One Man Weep, Another Man Sing **A Big, Fat Letdown **Let The Pieces Fall Where They May **You're Damn Right I Earned It ***This is also the most amount of episodes named by a contestant in Survivor: Othello. *During the tribal phase of the game, Noah was the only member of the Sugoroku tribe to win an Othello challenge. **When the two competing tribes merged, however, Pilar won one, making them the only two members of that tribe to win any Othello challenge. *Noah was the first contestant in Survivor: Othello to receive the fourteen Othello pieces that guaranteed him immunity from every Tribal Council until the Final 3. *Noah is tied with Kevin for the most challenge wins during Survivor: Othello, with ten. *Noah named the merged tribe of Survivor: Othello, Taido. **He also created the insignia for the tribe. *In both of the seasons he competed in, Noah went to three consecutive Tribal Councils before the merge. *Noah is the only member of the Flama tribe in Survivor: Peru to make the merge without a single vote cast against him at Tribal Council. *Noah was the highest ranking member of Flama. *Noah, alongside Perry, are the only two people who have made the Final Tribal Council the both times they played the game. **Interestingly, the two of them received the rankings of first and second in their two seasons. References *¹Noah did not appear in Morocco, as he was only a host. *²This picture represents Noah in Survivor: Peru in the second generation. Wikis The following are the Wikis that Noah can represent. Survivororgwordmark.png|link=http://survivor-org.wikia.com/ Category:Survivor: Othello Category:Othello Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Survivor ORG Wiki Category:Survivor: Morocco Category:Hosts Category:1st Category:Survivor: Peru Category:Peru Contestants Category:2nd